Giving Into the Darkness
by shadowglove
Summary: Chlavis/Chloom. AU Abyss. When Chloe begged Davis to take her away from Smallville, away from the people and life she just couldn't remember, he did, beginning to give into the darkness within him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

_**The idea for my first Chlavis. This is short—I know, but this is like a drabble, so, yeah.**_

_**SPOILERS: Anything up to Abyss---although this is an AU Abyss!**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How are you feeling, Chlo?" Davis asked as he sat on the edge of the bed in the cheap motel by the side of the road that they'd decided to stay in for the night. He was uncomfortably aware of the beautiful blonde as she lay in bed, looking up at him trustingly from her pillow. "Any better?"

Truthfully, he was squirming inside, asking her if she remembered. If she remembered anything that would make her change her mind about this request of hers and make them turn back and head for Smallville again.

God, he hoped she didn't.

"I'm better, now that you're here." Chloe's tired smile turned amused as she shook her head at herself. "That sounded so cheesy, didn't it?"

_God_ no. To Davis hearing those words meant more than she would ever be able to understand. They made him almost as stupidly happy as he'd felt when she'd hurried towards him hours ago and flung herself into his arms, rapidly informing him with slight hysteria that she'd forgotten everyone and everything but _him_, that it was as if he were her whole world.

When she'd clung to him and asked him to take her away from all the chaos and confusion a part of Davis knew it was wrong, that he should take her to the Talon, where Clark and Jimmy were most probably out of their minds with worry looking for her. And yet, and yet he hadn't taken her there. No, Davis had taken her as rapidly in the opposite direction as he could.

"Thank you, Davis." Chloe whispered, hesitating only a second before reaching out with her hand and holding his, squeezing it with a small smile on her face. "You don't know how much I appreciate you taking some time off of your job just to help me. I--."

"Hey," Davis cut her off, smiling and squeezing her hand back. "Don't worry about anything. I had some time coming to me and I don't know of anyone I would rather spend it with than the present company."

A soft blush touched her face as her smile grew warmer.

Davis' heart sped as he saw that smile. He'd only seen Chloe smile that smile once before, and it'd been aimed at _Olsen_. He remembered hesitating, feeling his body growing cold, wondering what it would feel like to have that smile turned on _him_, and now he knew, and it was better than he could have ever dreamed.

"You're so sweet." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes and taking in a deep, calmed breath, bringing their linked hands to her face, pressing them against her cheek.

Although the position wasn't exactly comfortable, Davis didn't dare move, didn't even _think_ of taking his hand from hers as she slowly fell asleep. His dark gaze roamed her angelic face, in awe that he was given the privilege of watching her sleep, that she trusted him so fully.

_'Davis—it's as if you've become my whole world!'_

Dimples went deep in his cheeks as he grinned, her voice echoing in his head. He could still remember the feel of her body against his as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear. She acted as if his leaving was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

Just like he felt about her.

Tilting his head to the right, he brought his free hand to her face and removed a blonde strand from her face, trailing the back of his fingers down the silk of her cheeks. She was so _beautiful_. She looked so innocent in sleep—holding his hand to her cheek as if he were a treasure. She looked so amazing.

_And she looks like she's __**mine**__._

And he liked that.

A lot.

_Mine…_

Suddenly Davis frowned, leaning back against the seat by the side of the bed, face darkly troubled.

What would he do if she didn't regain her memory? Would he tell her about the man and engagement she'd forgotten? Should he tell her about the cousin and best friend who were no doubt freaking out as they discovered that she had disappeared? _Could_ he tell her that the best thing for her to do was to go back to Smallville and face everyone?

_No----I can't. I'll lose her if we go back_.

But what if she _did_ regain her memory? What if she felt horrible for putting her friends and family---her _fiancé_ through so much worry and wanted to return immediately? What if the first thing that came out of her mouth was '_I need to call Jimmy!'_? What if she wanted to go back to Smallville as soon as possible?

Should he do as she wished?

Yes.

Would he?

_Could_ he let go?

…

And that was when Davis finally accepted the darkness within him that he'd been ignoring---been _denying_ for years. He'd tried his best to compensate by working as a paramedic and helping people---but he'd kill everyone he'd healed in a second if it meant that he'd have Chloe by his side forever like this---and that wasn't something one could ignore or deny.

"You remember only me for a reason, Chloe." He whispered to the sleeping blonde. "You were meant for me, even some greater power realizes it or this wouldn't have happened." He leaned down and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent, trailing the tip of his nose across the skin of her cheek. "You're mine, Chloe, and I've never had anything that was mine. I grew up from foster home to foster home, and now that I have you---I won't let you go."

Chloe sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to his hand.

There was a knock on the door and Davis frowned, standing up, reluctantly detangling his hand from Chloe's. He knew that it was silly to worry that it was Clark or Jimmy---it was almost impossible for them to have been able to track him so fast---and yet he was cautious.

Looking out of the peephole, the dark haired man frowned darker when he saw a man he'd never seen before on the other side of the door. The man was young, handsome, bald and dressed in Armani.

Shaking his head, Davis opened the door. "Yes?"

The man looked him over before speaking. "No one has _ever_ been able to take Chloe Sullivan away from Clark Kent before. I just thought I'd come and congratulate the man to do something not even Mr. _Olsen_ has ever been able to---despite their ridiculous and obviously doomed engagement."

Davis was on edge. He didn't know who this man was but the stranger obviously knew who _he_ was, and what he'd done.

"Not exactly chivalrous of you, was it? Kidnapping Chloe when she was vulnerable and confused?" And yet he was smirking with what would look like approval. "But then again, I understand of a man taking any opportunity given to him."

"Who are you?" Davis' voice was as dark as the dangerous expression on his face. "What do you want?"

"To help you, of course." The man spoke as if this should be obvious. "If you come with me now I can not only help you keep Chloe with you, but I can help keep Clark Kent from finding her, taking her away, and returning her memories to her. And you don't want that happening—do you, Mr. Bloome? We _both_ know that with her memories back Chloe will thank you for taking care of her, return with Clark to Smallville and become Mrs. James Olsen." He paused for a moment. "I can _make sure_ that Chloe's memories _never_ return. She won't remember her family, her friendship with Clark, nor will she remember that bumbling photographer she wanted to marry so much."

Those words hit Davis like a brick wall, and he was still reeling from the blow. "Why?"

"I don't know. It has always been a mystery to me why she'd lower herself to being with that photographer."

"No." Davis shook his head. "Why are you helping us?"

And the man smiled, and it was a cold thing to behold. "Because it will hurt Clark. He isn't strong without his Chloe, _she_ is his true power, his true strength, and without _her_ he will be easier to handle."

Davis recognized a darkness in this stranger. The same darkness that wanted to keep Chloe with him forever was in this stranger, and it wanted to hurt Clark.

And Davis just didn't care.

"And that's not all, if I'm to be truthful." The stranger announced. "Chloe is an amazing woman, and we've worked together in the past. I know that it's an _asset_ to have her on _my_ side. Also, I know that you're trying to find some answers to your past---and I have those answers." His grin was colder than his smile. "We have much to speak of, _Doomsday_."

Something inside of Davis responded to that name, and he frowned slightly, regarding the man in front of him. "Who _are_ you?"

"I thought you would have guessed it by now." The man scoffed. "My name is Lex Luthor."

The billionaire who was supposed to be dead?

Davis scoffed and shook his head. "I'm going to wake Chloe."

Lex Luthor nodded. "We should leave now. Clark will trace her heartbeat here and we should be gone before then. There's a device in my helicopter that fries his ability to track."

Promising himself that he would get all the answers later, Davis gave into the darkness within and went to wake up Chloe, having the haunting feeling that he'd just made a deal with the devil—and realized that if it meant Chloe was his forever, he just didn't care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whad'ya think?**


End file.
